Skating has become an ever more popular activity, and persons of all ages are enjoying it on an ever increasing basis. The relatively recent development of inline wheeled type skates ("Rollerblades,".TM.) has supplanted conventional roller skates to a great extent, and provide much the same feel as do ice skates due to their ability to lean or bank while turning, as well as their use of similar physical principles by the skater.
While in line roller type skates and ice skates provide a somewhat similar "feel," they are of course used in considerably different environments. Nevertheless, specialized rinks for both types of skates have been constructed for persons to skate in a controlled area, and many persons also use such skates (particularly in-line roller skates) outdoors.
Among other aspects of skating, it is a social activity, and many skaters may wish to "dress up" their skates or costumes in much the same manner as they might wear jewelry or some other ornament(s) for some other activity. As the lighting at a skating rink (as well as outdoors at night) is often relatively subdued, some addition to the skates which provides an interesting display of lighting would be much appreciated by many skaters. Moreover, such lights can prove to be a significant safety improvement for skaters who are skating outdoors or on roadways at night.
The need arises for a lighting apparatus adaptable to skates of various types. The apparatus must be relatively lightweight in order to avoid tiring the skater excessively, and must be relatively durable due to their installation near the bottom of the skate an subsequent physical abuse which may be incurred. The apparatus must also be relatively inexpensive, and must be adaptable to various types of skates, such as inline roller skates as well as ice skates.